Sealed with a Kiss
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: 12 yr. old Bonnie was saved by Kim and they had a chance to become friends until Bonnie's sisters started making fun of her, so Bonnie decided to hate Kim. 4 years later, Bonnie starts to reconsider her feelings. KiBo.
1. At first sight

I don't own these characters.

A/N: this fic ignores pretty much the fact that Kim stopped liking Josh Mankey.

A little rant: I wanted to do a KiBo story because I liked the background story I did for Bonnie and her attraction to Kim in "In the Middle." This one is different from that one, but I'm hoping it works out.

Sealed with a Kiss

1: At first sight

Twelve-year-old Bonnie was walking down the streets of Middleton, heading to a nearby park. She was thin as a rail with ochre brown hair that flowed down her back like a cutting river. Her turquoise eyes bore none of the fire that she would later be known for, but more of a burden chained to her soul. Her eyes looked tired, much too tired for a twelve-year-old. The cause of the look was what had her strolling around outside with no real purpose to her trip.

She just had to get out of the house or her family was going to drive her out of her mind, she knew that well. They had made her very angry and she really could not do anything about it at the moment. Well, she never really could do anything about it. It was not like she could beat them up or something like that and they never listened to her if she said something back to them. So, she decided to just get out of the house until her fury ran its course or until she had to be back in, which usually was when it got dark outside. If she stayed out past then, her father would never let her hear the end of it and her fierce mood would be back as strong as ever until she buried it down in a pit that she was totally unaware of.

Her sisters had been berating her all day for no reason that she could see; they were mostly bored and she was easy entertainment to them. Connie was getting on her nerves by pointing out that she was going to be in a regular class when she got into junior high in a few days when she lamented how summer was going to be over soon. Connie had been in gifted classes her whole school career and relentlessly teased her baby sister, dubbing her an idiot because she had never been in a gifted class. Bonnie did try her best in school and she always had, but she seemed to be rather average when it came to education's measure of intellect, namely the basic school subjects. She had to put up with being called several versions of stupid, including some rather harsh, blunt terms like "retarded," by Connie until she just could not take it anymore that day.

And then there was her sister Lonnie, who had been telling her for the better part of her life that she looked "awkward." Bonnie was not sure what appeared "awkward" about her, but she tended to take her older sister's word on it because she had trusted her sisters for her whole life as far as she knew. She believed Lonnie when the blonde told her that she was never going to have a boyfriend because she was weird-looking, which actually did not bother her as much as Lonnie would have liked since Bonnie was only twelve and the blonde had been saying such things for years now, even when Bonnie assumed that boys had cooties. She supposed that weird-looking was a nice, sisterly way of saying that she was ugly.

Bonnie probably would not mind being ugly if Lonnie did not bring it up all the time and contrast it to her looks. She noticed that being ugly, or "awkward-looking," did not keep her from having friends, although she did wish that she had more of those. She had a bit of a problem keeping friends because she often lost her temper with them, even when her anger was not directed at something they did. And if being "awkward-looking" kept her from having a boyfriend, she probably would have shrugged it off because she had never had one before and she kept on living, but Lonnie made it seem like something so important and as it was said, she trusted her sisters.

Her sisters had combined forces for most of the day to be amused, which was why Bonnie just had to leave the house. They made her feel like she was unnecessary around their home a great deal of the time. She could not do things as well as they did, so there was no point to her being there. Well, she simply tried her best to do things as well as they did with the hope she would have as much worth as they did at some point in time, but it did not seem to be working because they still did not treat her like they treated each other. They got along with each other, hung out together, and all sorts of things while she was always excluded. She wanted them to include her; it would make her feel like she was part of the family and that she was loved by her sisters. She did not know it exactly on a conscious, but she was aware that she wanted some respect from them. One day, she vowed a long time ago, she was going to make them proud of her and they were going to see her as an equal.

Bonnie figured that it was possible for her to achieve such a thing because her sisters did seem to love and respect each other. As it was stated, they hung out and did things together. They acted like friends. She gathered that they got that way by doing something that impressed the other. She could be impressive, she was sure of it. She just had to try harder and one day, she would be able to be a part of their little group.

She entered the large, green park and looked around. There were a few thick trees shattered about that were prime for climbing. There was a picnic area off to the left. A small pond with deep blue water was located in front of her; people came there to race boats on certain days. A baseball diamond was set up to the far right, barely visible from where she was, but she could tell that there were people on it.

There were not as many people around as she thought there would be. It was a nice summer day and everything, so she had expected the park to be packed, but there were only a few folks around. She did not care about for the most part because it was not like she planned to talk to anyone or anything like that. She just needed some time to clear her head.

She went and sat down on a park bench. She looked around, seeing some squirrels in a nearby tree. There were ducks in the pond, which was not too far away. There was a little girl down there with a man that was probably her father and they were feeding the ducks bits of bread. Bonnie sighed while quashing a ping of jealousy that flashed through her. She always wanted to feed ducks in the park when she was little, but her parents or sisters never took her to do such a thing for various reasons. Sometimes they would get her hopes up and tell her things like "later" or "tomorrow" or "when the weather's better," but later and tomorrow never came and the weather never seemed to be quite right.

She turned her aqua eyes away from the scene and focused on her sandal-covered feet while allowing her mind to wander to the future. She was pretty sure that she could turn things around for herself in junior high. It was a fresh start with new people. Even if she was going to be in a regular class, maybe the work would be easier and she could get moved into a gifted classes. Maybe there would be boys there that did not think that she was "awkward" looking and she could find a boyfriend. She could then prove to her sisters that she was just like them, they would accept her, and then most things in her little world would be right.

Bonnie perked up when she heard the sound of an ice cream truck. What was it about ice cream that could just make a crappy day a little bit better? She did not know or care, but she was thankful for that small favor in life. She went into her pocket to make sure she had run out with some money and found that she had. She smiled to herself; at least something was going her way that day. She trotted over to the truck and brought a strawberry short cake ice cream bar. Yes, the day certainly was shaping up, she thought as she bit into her ice cream while walking off.

Before Bonnie could fathom what was going on, as she was thoroughly enjoying her ice cream, she was surrounded by a group of five teenage boys and they did not look very friendly. Bonnie gulped, but showed no other outward sign of fear. There was always a chance that they were not looking to do her any kind of harm, she told herself. Besides, she rarely made it a point to show fear or weakness; she learned it subconsciously because those emotions got her sisters to pick on her earlier in life and she liked minimizing her abuse.

"We noticed you pulled out a nice little wad of cash over there at the ice cream truck," one of the boys commented in an almost friendly tone, looking down at Bonnie since he was much taller than she was. He was eyeing the few dollar bills that she had rolled up in her hand. His friends were watching the same thing with greed in their eyes.

"So?" Bonnie asked with a bit of an attitude. It was her money, so she did not see what she did with it as any of his business.

"We think you need to hand it over," another boy answered with a growl. He was larger than the first boy that spoke and she was a bit scared thanks to his tone. A guy his size could break little-old-her in half. She was not even five feet tall and did not weigh close to a hundred pounds while he was close to six feet tall and clearly weighed over a hundred and thirty pounds of pure muscle if the biceps he was sporting was an indication of what the rest of his body looked like. Still, she would not be intimidated; it just was not in her nature anymore because her mind had blocked that out to deal with her sisters long ago.

"It's mine," she declared in a surprisingly strong voice. She had eight dollars and some change in her pocket now after breaking her ten on her ice cream. It was hard work to save up ten dollars for her because she did not get a regular allowance and she often loaned her sisters money, secretly hoping that such a thing would get them to like her more. She was not going to give up her money without a fight since it was so hard for her to keep money for herself.

--------------

Twelve-year-old Kim was messing with a new addition to her face, a new, unwanted addition. She had just gotten her braces and she kept using her tongue to trace the annoying devices attached to her teeth. She could only imagine the reaction that she was going to get on her first day of junior high.

She sighed; every time she wanted to make a good impression somewhere, something managed to go wrong. She was going to be known as "the girl with the braces" for her whole junior high school career. She was thankful that would not be too long, but she supposed that it would still follow her around because she was pretty certain that some of the people she was going to meet in junior high would also end up going to high school with her.

She entered the park just in time to see that she had missed the ice cream truck, which was fine anyway. She had not gotten used to her braces enough to try eating a lot of things. She continued on her way through the park. She was going to meet up with Ron by the playground; he still liked playing on the seesaw, even though she insisted that they were getting too old for that. Ron Stoppable was never too old to do something and he often proclaimed that, rather loudly in her opinion and way more times than necessary.

On her way, she noticed a group of boys, which she would not have thought too much of if only she did not see what they were doing. They were circled around a girl like a clan of hungry hyenas and pushing her around. Well, Kim could not just stand by idly while something like that was going on. It just was not right and she liked helping out whenever she could. She could see that her assistance would probably be greatly appreciated by the girl. Besides, it would be no problem for her to help, so she really should lend a hand. It was a good thing that she took martial arts classes, along with some gymnastics. So, she literally sprang into action.

Kim leaped into the fray just as soon as Bonnie was pushed into the dirt, dropping her barely eaten ice cream. Just as one of the boys was about to run through Bonnie's pockets, Kim was backing him up with a rapid series of hand strikes. She then gracefully turned into a roundhouse kick, which landed on two of the boys. The fellows backed up, shocked by the sudden appearance of the fiery little redhead.

"Who the hell is this?" one of the teens wondered aloud with a bewildered expression on his face. His friends had matching looks on their faces.

"The person that's gonna kick your butts," Kim answered, spitting a little thanks to her braces. She was not totally used to talking with them yet and some of her words came out slurred.

"Ew, say it, don't spray it, kid," another of the boys said while shielding his face from Kim's words.

Kim sucked her teeth. Great, not only were the braces ugly, but they also made her talk weird and spit on people. Life with braces was just getting better and better, she thought sarcastically. She wished that her parents just let her have messed up teeth.

"Look, just leave her alone," Kim commanded while pointing down at Bonnie, who was still on the ground and in pure shock. She could not believe that someone was coming to her rescue. She guessed that there was a first time for everything.

"Like hell we're going to let a pipsqueak like you tell us what to do!"

The boys charged Kim with the intent to beat her up, disregarding the fact that she was the same size as Bonnie. It seemed that size was not what counted in the brawl anyway because Kim certainly wailed on them with style and grace. They could not believe that they were being beaten up by a little girl and just kept coming in for more. Kim was happy to oblige if it would teach them to pick on someone their own size next time. After a few minutes, it dawned on the boys that they would not be able to conquer Kim and they were just prolonging their own suffering, so they ran off in the other direction, swearing that things were not over by a long shot. Kim only laughed while watching them go.

Bonnie was amazed and awestruck by what she just witnessed. The redhead before her was like some kind of superhero/angel of vengeance. She did not know what she should do or say while standing before such a wonderful person. She felt the urge to throw herself into the olive-eyed girl's arms and just thank her forever and always for saving her pain and eight dollars. But, before she did that, Kim turned to her.

"You all right?" Kim asked, once again spitting slightly as she spoke, but she put her hand over her mouth to prevent hitting Bonnie.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that," Bonnie managed to answer, even though she was still in awe of the girl in front of her.

"That's good. I'm Kim," the redhead introduced herself in a very friendly tone.

"I'm Bonnie."

"If you're not doing anything, you wanna hang out with me? I'm going to meet my friend at the playground," Kim explained. She still had her hand over her mouth, now totally mortified with her braces because she could feel that she was spitting a lot while she spoke.

"The playground?" Bonnie echoed. Kim looked like they were about the same age, so she should be too old for the playground.

"Yeah, my friend's still a kid at heart," Kim remarked. She was smiling behind her hand. She thought it was sweet that Ron was still a little childish, although it was embarrassing when other people were around.

Bonnie shrugged and agreed to go. It was not like she had anything better to do and she really would like to get to know her savior a little bit better. Maybe they could be friends, Bonnie considered. That would be nice; she could always use more friends in her opinion, especially friends that were nice to her.

--------------

The first thing that Bonnie did when she got home was tell her sisters about Kim. She liked Kim a lot so far and had seen the girl do some amazing things while they were at the park. She had also been happy to find out that Kim was into gymnastics, which was something that she was interested in, along with ballet. Her sisters were not as supportive and astonished by the whole story as Bonnie had been when it unfolded. In fact, they just used it like they used everything else that Bonnie ever told them; they used it as a means to make fun of her.

"You know what that girl sounds like," Lonnie said to Connie.

"A dyke," Connie replied with a smug sort of bluntness. She knew that was what her sister was getting to.

"A dyke?" Bonnie echoed in a puzzled tone. "What's that?" she asked her sisters curiously. She had never heard such a word before. She made a mental note to go look it up if her sisters did not give her a sound explanation, which was likely to happen as they rarely explained words to her that she did not understand.

"It's what you are," Lonnie taunted the youngest of them.

"I'm a dyke?" Bonnie's face was confused and when her sisters laughed, it did not help change her expression. She was getting the idea that she should not be a "dyke," though. It seemed to just be something else that her sisters could hang over her head, like the fact that she was the dumb, ugly one out of them all.

"She admitted it," Lonnie commented while snickering.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked in a panic now, disliking that they seemed to have labeled her something bad without telling her what it was.

"A dyke, little sister, is a girl that likes to have sex with girls," Connie explained. There was a cunning look on her face that she got whenever she could make fun of her baby sister while enlightening her at the same time. It was an expression that probably mirrored a fox's when it sneaked into a hen house.

"Wait, what? I don't like to have sex with girls!" Bonnie denied that. She never looked at girls that way. Well, to be fair, she had only started noticing boys in the past year and she actually did not think that there was much to them. But, she knew that she should not even think about having sex with girls.

"No, you already said you do and you just told us about your little girlfriend," Lonnie remarked, still laughing from Bonnie's earlier words.

"She's not my girlfriend!" the youngest objected. Kim was just her friend. Well, not even really a friend, she told herself. After all, she had just met Kim today and if being friends with Kim meant that she was going to be teased by her sisters, well, she was not going to be friends with the redhead, even though she really liked Kim.

"But you like her, don't you?" Connie asked, looking like a cat that had cornered an injured mouse.

"As a friend. Wait, maybe not even that much," Bonnie answered. There was a chance that her sisters could take that the wrong way, after all. She did not want them to think that she was what they said she was, especially since she could tell that they did not think it was a good thing.

"I bet you like her a lot," Connie commented, smiling cruelly at the baby of the bunch.

"You probably want to kiss her when you see her again," Lonnie chimed in, sounding just as wicked as Connie.

"No, I don't!" Bonnie hollered. Luckily for her, their father was not home or she would have been barked on by him for raising her voice through the house. Her hands were now balled into tight, angry fists, even though she did not plan to hit anyone. Her nails bit into her palms, but she was so upset that she failed to notice the pain in her hands.

"I bet you do," Lonnie practically cooed while bending down to get into Bonnie's face and really rub it in.

"No, I don't! I'm not a dyke!" Bonnie insisted heatedly, but on the inside, she was begging with her sisters to believe her and to stop making fun of her. She just wanted them to treat her like they treated each other.

"Sure you're not," Connie said sarcastically, which only Bonnie picked up on. Lonnie was still a little shaky on understanding sarcasm when it was used.

"I'm not!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, as if the louder that she said it, the more believable it would be.

The older sisters continued teasing Bonnie until the twelve-year-old just ran off to escape the verbal torment, seeking sanctuary in her bedroom. She mentally insisted that she was not a dyke, as her sisters called her, and she did not like Kim in that way. In fact, she did not like Kim at all, she told herself. Sure, if she hated Kim then her sisters would not be able to make fun of her. That made perfect sense and to her that was all right because she probably would never see Kim again. After all, she had only just met her and they had not made any plans to get together again after they parted ways in the park.

Imagine Bonnie's surprise when she saw Kim a few days later in the schoolyard on the first day of school. It would seem that they were both going to be going to the same junior high school. She gulped as Kim noticed her and waved. She did not wave back, but that did not stop Kim and Ron from trotting over to her.

"Hi," Kim greeted Bonnie with a friendly smile. She was glad that Bonnie was at school with her and Ron. They had all had a lot of fun the other day, so she thought that they all had the chance of being great friends.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and did not bother acknowledging Kim. She even turned her back to the redhead, which took a lot of willpower to do because she really did like Kim. She wished that they could be friends. But, she just reminded herself of everything that her sisters said. She did not want them to make fun of her anymore and she did not want them to call her any more names, so she was not going to spend any more time with Kim, especially if her sisters were actually right about Kim.

She supposed that there was a chance that Kim was a girl that liked girls. She did not want Kim to like her like that. It would be weird and people would make fun of her. She definitely did not want more people making fun of her, especially when she went out of her way at school to get other people to think that she was cool. It was just nice for people to look at her with some respect.

"Hey, Bonnie, what's the matter?" Kim asked curiously since Bonnie seemed to be ignoring her. She doubted that Bonnie forgot who she was already.

"Why don't you go away, brace-face?" Bonnie huffed, finding a talent that she did not know she had, but would exploit through out her time knowing Kim. She had the ability to spot the very thing that would hurt Kim as much as possible and use it with vicious accuracy. Deep down, it was not a talent that she really wanted, but it came in handy.

Kim looked absolutely crushed, not just by the name, but by the fact that it drew attention to the one thing that she hated about herself at the moment. Bonnie felt a sting in her heart when she saw Kim's expression, but she chose to ignore that. She turned and walked away, leaving Kim to be consoled by Ron.

A small voice in Bonnie's head told that she should apologize, but she ignored that voice too. She could not apologize, would not apologize because she thought that apologizing was a sign of weakness; she knew that her sisters always used to laugh at her when she apologized and they were around. So, there would be no apologizing and there would be no friendship with Kim and Ron. She would only work at making her sisters acknowledge that she was just as good as they were, but she soon found herself with a rival. She discovered quickly that Kim could do everything that she could do, but better.

Kim was smarter than she was, much to her dismay. Kim did not look "awkward" as far as she could tell. In fact, Kim got attention from quite a few boys. It was annoying and she did the only thing that she could, she started getting on Kim verbally, downing her to make other people think that she was not so great. She was not going to let Kim get in her way. She had to prove to her sisters that she was their equal and to her that meant that she had to be the best at something. She had to be better than Kim.

--------------

Next time: In high school, Bonnie thinks conflicting thoughts about Kim.


	2. Duality

I don't own these characters.

2: Duality

Bonnie was sitting in her math class, not paying attention…again. It was a bad habit of hers, not just in math classes, but also in general and it had been since junior high. She had always assumed that she would grow out of it since it seemed like such a childish thing to do, but she was now in eleventh grade and it was still with her just as strong as it was in junior high. Maybe she was stuck with it, she thought.

Worse than the fact that she did not pay attention, which probably explained the rather average grades that she brought home for the class, was the reason why she zoned out. She hated admitting it, even to herself, but she drifted out of the real world because of Kim Possible. It helped add to why she hated that self-righteous, pompous, self-serving redhead and she did HATE her. She would destroy anyone that suggested otherwise, not that it was common for anyone to suggest otherwise.

She detested Kim with every fiber of her being. The little goodie-goodie that swore to the heavens she could do everything, except maybe be there for every cheerleading practice that they had or accept that Bonnie was the better cheerleader of the two of them or at least accept that Bonnie was more popular. Kim should just accept that Bonnie was better than she was, the turquoise-eyed teen believed.

For someone that had so much hatred in her heart, and it was there, Bonnie seemed to ignore what she was doing at the moment when she should have been taking notes. She was sketching a picture in her margin of her binder and the picture was of Kim. She was actually a bit talented in sketch work, having been praised by several art teachers, but she never showed much enthusiasm about the praise. It was not that she did not like the acknowledgement, but because she would never show anyone that counted what she could do with a pen or pencil and a sheet of paper. There was the underlining fear of being criticized, which she intensely disliked; it was actually a given that she would be criticized by the two people that counted most in her life. After all, they never failed to do such a thing.

Still, she continued on with her sketch while reminding herself that she hated Kim. Her little self-rant was based on something actually that she should deny to her death, but she could not even bring herself to defend herself when she heard it. She had started her morning off by getting on Kim's case a little over a new shirt that the redhead was wearing. It was essentially very tacky in her opinion and she thought that Kim could have done better; not that she had said that latter part out loud. Sometimes, she actually thought, "if only Kim would let me take her shopping instead of relying on Monique's lame advice," but for something like that to happen, she would need to be friends with Kim and she could never do that. Anyway, she called had Kim on the horror that was her top and got in a few good hits before she had to be on her way.

But, while Bonnie was on her way, Monique had to get a line in and that was what was bothering her at the moment. Well, she was trying to tell herself that it was not bothering her because she knew that she hated Kim, but, of course there was the obvious point of if it was not bothering her, then she would not be thinking about. She was pondering it so much that she had no clue what was happening in math class. It was seriously plaguing her and she tried telling herself that she did not know why. It was not like it was true or something like that, she pointed out mentally.

Well, what did Monique say that was driving Bonnie to distraction? The brief conversation went a little something like Kim wondering aloud why Bonnie was such a bitch toward her and Monique did not miss a beat. "Girl's probably crushing on you," Monique remarked casually with a small laugh to top it off. Ron's reaction was a look of sheer, unabashed of horror and Kim laughed at the sheer implausibility of it all. Bonnie rushed off without defending herself to such a false statement. And it was _very_ false, she emphasized in her mind.

And then that evil little voice in the back of her mind came to life. It seemed like every time she swore that she had buried that thing in a deep grave, it came back to haunt her days, weeks, or months later; it always returned, especially at an unwanted time. No hole was deep enough and there was no amount of mental dirt to cover it up to keep it from mocking her in her own head. The voice begged the question: _if you hate her so much, why do you always think of her_? She dared not answer such questions, knowing the answer deep in her heart, but refusing to acknowledge such a thing. That damn stupid voice thought it knew everything, Bonnie mentally huffed.

Every time Bonnie was so sure that she plainly and simply hated Kim and nothing more, that damned voice had to butt in. It chimed in whenever she got on Kim's clothing, reminding her how she would like nothing more than to take Kim shopping, so the redhead could get some clothing that best complemented her. If she complained about Kim's lateness, the voice would just counter with how much she wished that she could be close to Kim to keep her focused and on task to keep her from being late or waylaid by certain, less important things. And heaven forbid that Bonnie get lost in a moment of quiet loathing and staring venom into Kim's entire being with sharp blue-green eyes because then the voice wanted to point out how cute Kim was and on occasion, it would contradict whatever thing Bonnie was silently griping over. The voice tried to make it seem that not only did she like Kim, but that she _liked_ Kim.

Bonnie did _not_ like Kim, especially not _like_ in that way. She could not like Kim in that way. She hated Kim, always had and always would. Well, except for that first day anyway. She would give anything to be able to relive that first day with Kim over and over again before her sisters said anything. Now, she knew, as if it was a stone cold fact, that she could not like Kim in that way or really in any other way because of how her sister would react.

What would people say if she liked Kim in _that_ way anyway? What would her sisters say if she liked Kim in _that_ way? At that point in her life, what good would it do anyway? She did hate Kim and Kim returned the feelings just as intensely from what Bonnie could tell. The main point of it all was that she hated Kim, which she did. That was the way things were and how they should be.

Without the little voice trying to chime in, Bonnie mentally went through why she hated Kim. The redhead was self-righteous and self-important; obviously, Bonnie always saw those flaws in others and let them whiz right by her whenever she did any self-reflection. She silently acknowledged that Kim often did things better than she did, which robbed her of any recognition for almost any feat she could do, which was just plain annoying. Sometimes the thought of Kim doing things better than she did got to her enough to where she could not bother with things and sometimes it hyped her up enough to work extra-hard; it all depended on her mindset of the day.

The aqua-eyed cheerleader mostly detested the idea that she felt was the stone cold truth, which was that Kim was smarter than she was. She had been trying to do better in school ever since she got in school way back in first grade and there always seemed to be someone better than she was. Now, she had to put up with Kim being that person for the past five years. Plus, Kim rivaled her in two things that she truly excelled in, which were cheerleading and, well, being popular. She liked to believe that she was the better cheerleader of the two and more popular because if she did not believe that there would be little excuse for her to go on. She would feel completely inferior all around and never leave her room again.

Bonnie's fear of inferiority was a subconscious one that she never realized. All she knew was that she wanted recognition and for her sisters to see that she was equal to them; it had been that way since she was born. She wanted her sisters' respect and she knew that would never happen with Kim around being, well, Kim. Not to mention it was the main reason that she could not allow herself to do anything other than hate Kim and bury that disgusting voice in the back of her head. Hating Kim drove her on, pushed her to do her best for the most part and gave her someone to overcome to hopefully achieve her lifelong goal of having her sisters see that she had some worth.

As usual, Bonnie got to no real resolution with her thoughts as the bell rang, signaling that her daydream was over until she could get to her next class. She settled on the fact that she hated Kim as she put her books away and that was the end of it. It was easier that way anyway and she told herself that she should not invest a lot of energy thinking about Kim, not that that ever worked. Most of her energy seemed to go into thinking about Kim in some way no matter how hard she attempted to change that.

On her way to her next class, Bonnie spied Kim talking to Josh Mankey. It was hardly a secret, except maybe to Mankey, that Kim was crushing hard on the bleached blonde. She acted so goofy around him, Bonnie thought, and she really did not like it. Someone like Kim should not act so ridiculous around a boy that hardly noticed her, in Bonnie's opinion anyway. In fact, Kim's behavior downright pissed her off when Mankey was around because Bonnie would never act so ridiculous around a boy and someone that she saw as a rival needed to have the same dignity, especially since Kim was better than Josh. So, it was time to get Josh away from Kim, so she could stop acting so incredibly stupid and embarrassing herself.

"Hey, Possible, I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow Josh," Bonnie said while hooking her arm around the aforementioned young man and tugging him away before Kim or Josh could object.

Bonnie glanced behind her to see Kim fuming over the fact that she had just stolen Josh away. Bonnie nearly rolled her eyes; he was not all that, so Kim should thank her for getting the loser away from her. Bonnie actually thought Josh was a bit of a jerk considering how he often acted as if he was too cool for the room. Now, she had tried to get him to go out with her a couple of times and she figured that she did it because he was cute, even if he was a bit of a jerk.

Truth be told, Bonnie chased Josh to keep him away from Kim. Now, whether she was doing it to spite Kim for no other reason than the extreme dislike she felt for the teen hero or because she just hated guys that Kim was interested being near the redhead, would have to depend on if Bonnie was in charge of her own head or if the little voice was running things. Maybe it was a little bit of both, conscious and subconscious. Either way, Bonnie was getting Josh away from the teen hero.

The tanned cheerleader quickly and easily made up some excuse to talk to Josh for a moment and then feigned like she was worried that she would be late for class as an excuse to walk off. Josh did not seem to notice that Bonnie was not very interested in talking with him; the feeling was actually mutual. He did, however, like getting attention from Bonnie, but not for any reason beyond the fact that he liked talking to people. If she knew that he liked the attention though, she would just think he was more of a jerk for that since it was like he was stringing Kim along…not that she cared about Kim, according to her anyway.

She went to her next class and went back to her daydreaming again. It was only English class, which was one of her stronger subjects, so she could afford to zone out. She often did drift because she did not find it as interesting as her other good subjects, which were Spanish and physics at the moment. She actually did her best work in science classes and things had been that way since she was in school, which was why she never minded when she got partnered up with Brick Flagg for projects. Never had a person been more aptly name, she thought because he was about as smart as brick. At least he was not digging on Kim anymore.

By Bonnie's thinking, she was not sure why she was thankful that Brick was not digging on Kim anymore, but the little voice in the back of her head swore it knew the reason. Bonnie liked to tell herself that she was glad Brick ignored Kim now and liked her because he was good-looking and he was the star quarterback on the football team. He was the ideal boyfriend and it shut Lonnie about her looking "awkward" and never getting a boyfriend, which her blonde sister did try to continue stating until recently when Bonnie started dating Brick.

The little voice would disagree with that assessment to a degree. Shutting Lonnie up was always a good thing; shutting her sisters up point blank was always a good thing because it stopped the burning criticism. It showed that she was not as useless or worthless or pathetic as they tried to make her seem. She figured that the more she shut them up, the more they were going to have to respect her sometime soon, not that that seemed to be happening.

Other than shutting her sister up though, the voice had other reasons for why Bonnie was glad that Brick was not paying attention to Kim anymore. It had to do once again with Bonnie not wanting guys that were interested in Kim around the redhead. It sometimes dared suggest that she was jealous of those boys. She refused to accept or even acknowledge such a thing.

----(New day)

Bonnie frowned as she walked the hallway of Middleton High and saw just about the worst sight that she could, not that she realized it until she saw it. Kim was holding hands with Josh. She had an odd reaction, in her opinion, because her heart seemed to skip a beat out of anxiety. She calmed herself down by telling herself that it was not what it looked like.

Kim and Josh were just holding hands. It was a friendly thing to do, Bonnie assured herself. They were just being friendly holding hands like that and when Josh walked Kim to class, it was as a friend; Bonnie followed the pair since they walked away holding hands. And when Kim kissed Josh on the cheek, it was just a friendly kiss…right? Oh god, Bonnie hoped so, but that anxious feeling returned ten fold.

The feeling was so overwhelming that she could not even rationalize it to herself for the moment. She just allowed her body to react while she trotted off away from the terrible sight. She retreated to an empty stairway and leaned against the wall, hyperventilating over what she had witnessed.

She felt angry, but also like she wanted to cry. She tried to tell herself that she did not know why she felt that way; after all, she hated Kim and did not like Josh as much as she pretended to. So, she should not feel so strongly and negatively over what she had seen. And then that evil voice in her mind decided to speak up. _You know why you feel so strongly and negatively, so stop kidding yourself. _

Bonnie shook her head, both to disagree and hopefully to shut the voice up. She did not care about Kim. She hated Kim, she silently insisted. She did. _No, you don't_.

Bonnie refused to admit anything to herself other than that she hated Kim. She took a deep breath to get herself together, which took a few minutes, and then she went to class. She was late, of course, but she did not care. She then made it her mission to find out what was going on between Mankey and Possible.

A few people, like Tara, were reluctant to tell Bonnie what was happening between Kim and Josh. They were that way because they assumed that Bonnie liked Josh. _Wrong one_, the voice in the back of her mind whispered. It almost sounded as if it was laughing at her in her opinion.

Bonnie felt even worse than before when she found that Kim and Josh were now a couple. She sucked it as best she could to make it through school, but everyone noticed that she was not her usual self. She skipped cheer practice altogether, knowing instinctively that she would not be able to face Kim without causing an embarrassing scene. _And you know why_, the voice seemed to taunt her and she cracked due to emotional stress that she was currently under thanks to the news.

Okay, she knew why! Lord, she knew why. She did not admit to herself until she was safe in her bedroom, though. Once she was in there, she sighed in despair while throwing herself onto her bed as if it would impale her and take all the pain of the day away.

"I like her. I really like her…" Bonnie whispered to the safe, uncompromising air. She _liked_ Kim Possible.

She had always liked Kim in a friendly manner at the least because she never forgot the day that they met, how nice Kim and Ron were to her and the fact that Kim had saved her. She grew to admire Kim and how the redhead was good at everything, even if it was slightly annoying and blocked her goal, in her opinion anyway. She liked being around Kim, even though she typically made fun of the redhead when they were near each other. There was just a comforting brightness to Kim that warmed Bonnie whenever she was in Kim's presence, like knowing that no matter what she did to the redhead, if she did need help again in life, Kim probably would help her without much though, even though she was so mean to the hero. She did not have that with anyone else in life; she could not count on anyone like she could Kim. She could not describe how safe and comforting such a thing was.

And now the teen hero was dating and she was dating that jerk Josh. Kim should have known that she could do better, Bonnie thought with some attitude. There was nothing about Josh that made him deserving of the redhead, she believed.

Bonnie did not like the very notion of Josh dating her Kim. _Yours_, the voice in her head questioned. The turquoise-eyed had not realized that she thought of Kim possessively until that moment. The voice in her head had something though and it was going to run with it now. _You wish she were yours_, the voice continued.

"So what if I do?" Bonnie asked aloud. Yes, every now and then the voice that she knew was just a part of her that she wished would go away got to her enough to where she answered it out loud. She never carried on a conversation with the voice out loud, though. Responding aloud once was just an opening to start debating with herself to hopefully come to some conclusion, although she usually just came out more confused than when she went into the self-discovery.

So what if she wanted Kim? It was not like she was ever going to be able to have her or even openly acknowledge that she did want Kim, _if_ that was the case. Her sisters would never let her live it down, that she was what they called her all along, namely a dyke. She could not imagine living through that. She wanted them to respect her, like they seemed to do each other. She was their sister too! So, she doubted that it would be possible for her to gain their respect and be accepted by them if she turned out to be homosexual, or bisexual, whichever. She had never really sat down and thought about her sexuality. She just had too much on her mind and assumed that she was straight because it was what her sisters seemed to think was right.

_You do know that if you let them get to you, she won't be yours_, the voice pointed out the obvious, throwing Bonnie's conscious words back at her. The teenager sighed; she hated it when the voice decided to make sense and try to reason with her. All she wanted out of life was for her sisters to respect her, to stop making fun of her as they had been doing all her life. It was not much to ask for, was it? _Well, what makes you think they'll ever stop and even if they did, what then?_ Bonnie thought on that one for long moment.

If she did something incredible her sisters would have to respect her, right? It just had to be that way; she had told herself that all her life. If she could just do something that was bloody brilliant, they would have to respect her. They would just have to.

Well, she ran down the list of things that she had done through out her life that had not gained her the respect that she coveted more than anything else on the planet. She followed them in ballet and was praised very heavily by their teacher for her talent and all her sisters did was seem to resent it. She had proven to be a bit of a mind when it came to science, having actually won a couple of science-fairs in grade school, but they did not seem to care. Hell, Connie made it seem like science was not a measure of intelligence whenever Bonnie won a science fair. She had a boyfriend now that kind of shut Lonnie up, but Connie just had to new opening with Brick being a bit educationally challenged.

Bonnie sighed; was it really a pipe dream that her sisters would one day like her in the way they seemed like to each other? If so, she had wasted so much time and effort and she just could not let that go. _Why not? Only a fool would hold on to a dream that would never come true._ There was always a possibility, Bonnie silently insisted. But, she quickly countered herself, mentally commenting how it was possible that pigs would fly some day, but not likely. It was probably less likely than that for her sisters to actually see her as one of them one day.

Bonnie did not know what to do as she came to the conclusion that the stupid, evil voice in the back of her head wanted her to; her life had been almost a waste. Her dream had been nothing but an illusion of a child that she never let go. Her sisters were never going to accept her like they did each other, for a reason that was totally beyond her, and she did not totally hate a certain redhead. Still, even if she did not hate Kim, how did that explain her feelings from seeing Kim with Josh and the sudden possessiveness that used when referring to Kim? It would seem that she had already buried her earlier conclusion because she was not completely ready to face that fact.

--------------

Next time: Bonnie writes a letter to Kim.


	3. Debate

I don't own these characters.

3: Debate

Bonnie was staring at her ceiling, hanging off the side of her bed. It was late at night and she should have been asleep, but sleep was not coming. She was letting thoughts fester and remain on her mind. The voice in the back of her head was just taunting her, saying that she did not want to come to the conclusion that she knew was the truth. She hated that voice, even though she knew that it was a part of her. It was just a stupid part of her, in her opinion anyway. She wished that it would just shut up.

For the past few days, she had gone to school and had to see Kim with Josh. The sight of the couple together made her feel physically sick. Her stomach would twist into knots and she would get the urge to throw up. She tried her best to ignore the feeling, but the voice in the back of her head was not letting it go. _You like Kim_. Bonnie did not accept that, but she did examine the possibility.

Okay, for argument sake, what if she did like Kim? When did that even happen? She had always made it a point to hate Kim since the second time that she had come into contact with the redhead. But, she guessed that she made it such a point because she had liked Kim so much from the first time that they met. It sounded so idiotic in her head. Was she really that stupid? She had to hate someone because she liked the person? Well, yeah, because if she did not hate Kim then she would end up trying to spend time with her and other friendly things like their day in the park and then her sisters would never shut up about her being a "dyke" and making fun of her. She did not want to have to deal with that, even if it was a lie.

"Am I so screwed up?" Bonnie asked herself because of the reason that she began detesting Kim. _Yes_. Okay, she silently conceded that she had to be pretty screwed up, especially lately considering how often she argued with that stupid voice inside of her head. She was at the very least crazy, she told herself because of that damned voice.

Fine, she had started hating Kim because she liked Kim and she did not want her sisters to make fun of her. They were going to make fun of her no matter what though, she mentally conceded that point. Bonnie could do no right in their eyes and she had spoiled a potentially good and meaningful friendship for that. She had adored her one day with Kim and was so fond of the memory that she wished that she could just relive it over and over again, even though it had started out rather horribly. And she had let all of that go because of her sisters.

They probably could have been good friends, Bonnie thought, if only she had given things a chance. Kim had always seemed like a good person to know and a better person to have for a friend. She had liked Kim enough to be friends back then and she should have gone with that, especially considering how much she grew to unconsciously admire the redhead as time went on, even though the forced hatred that had been planted eventually grew into something rather real.

Well, even if she liked Kim, to Bonnie, it did not explain why she felt the way that she did when she saw Kim with Josh. After all, seeing Kim with Ron did not make her anxious or physically ill. Maybe that was because she knew that Kim and Ron were just best friends while she was more than aware that Kim and Josh were more than friends. _It's called jealousy_.

Was that it? Was she jealous? Of what? _Don't play dumb_. Well, she was not jealous that Kim had Josh; after all, she did not even like Josh. _Stop playing dumb_. Okay, fine, she mentally yielded to that irksome voice that just would not shut up. So, she liked Kim in _that_ way and she was jealous of Josh for having the redhead in a way that she seemed to want. But, if that was the case, when did that happen? When did she start liking Kim beyond a friendly manner?

Well, she supposed that deep down whenever Kim did something amazing, she did admire that. But, she did not see how admiration could lead to romantic feelings. Yes, Kim was an incredible person, which she would only admit in her own head at the moment and even that pained her slightly. Now that she thought about it, there were times in the past that she ended up just staring at Kim in pure awe, like if she did some impossible feat in practice or got the answer to a particularly difficult math/science problem or even came up with an in-depth explanation to something in English class; of course, those things happened when they were sharing courses. The things did not have to be super-human, just above average and impressive to her.

There were also the few times when Kim was kind to her, no matter how horrid Bonnie had been to the redhead at the time. Kim would reach out and offer to help her with school work or something, which Bonnie both resented and liked because no one else on Earth had ever offered to help her; not even her so-called friends. Sometimes, Kim would notice that she looked down about something and would actually ask Bonnie if she wanted to talk about it or offer up her assistance or something like that. Of course, Bonnie declined, but it was still a sweet gesture that touched her. Most of the time when things liked that happened, she would forget to be snappy toward the redhead, until someone reminded her anyway.

It was at those times, when Kim did something sweet in regards to her, that a warm, almost pure feeling cruised through Bonnie and put her at ease for some weird reason. It was like she was able to relax, which was actually something rare with her and it did not last long no matter what. Usually when the feeling came over her, someone chimed in and she was expected to make fun of Kim for some thing or another, so she never really had a chance to think on such a strange reaction that she had to Kim.

But, other than those things, Bonnie could not figure out why she might like Kim beyond a friendly manner. She had never been attracted to another girl before; at least, she did not think that she had anyway. Sure, like every other girl on the planet, she judged on girls' looks and things, but she never thought that was serious or that it meant anything. She still was not totally sure that it meant anything. But, the more that Bonnie thought about Kim, the more she figured that it did mean something because it stayed on her mind. It had to mean something because not only did it stay on her mind, but it always left her conflicted when she liked to swear that she was resolute on the issues concerning her thoughts on the olive-eyed hero. No matter how much time went by, Bonnie knew that she never totally bought into the fact that she completely loathed Kim, so it had to mean something.

_Of course it means something._ Well, why did it have to mean something? Why could she not just be normal like every other girl she had ever come into contact with? Why could she not be normal like her sisters? The turquoise-eyed teen bet that everyone in existence knew just who they were attracted to, who they wanted to be friends with, and why they treated people in a certain manner. She was willing to bet that her sisters never went through as many internal, mental issues like she did. They knew what they wanted, or at least they seemed to know in Bonnie's opinion. She wanted to know just like them.

_Is that it? You want to be like them? _Bonnie sighed; she supposed that she did not want to be like her sisters, although she already was. She treated Kim the way her sisters treated her and she doubted that her sisters did it because they liked her. And she felt like a complete idiot for behaving in such a way to a person that had been so willing to accept her for who she was.

The brunette cheerleader had never been accepted for herself. She had built up a nice shell for people to like, thinking the real her was worthless thanks to years of abuse from her sisters. She had been able to be someone else though that first time that she was with Kim and Ron; she had been able to be the true Bonnie with the pair. They had been nice to her for no reason at all and she had returned it with harshness and cruelty. The more that she thought about it, the worst she felt. _Then stop thinking and do something about it. _

"Well, what should I do?" Bonnie asked herself.

The bemused teen did not have anything to offer herself. She did not know how to set everything right, thinking that the damage was done and the game was pretty much over before it began. Bonnie actually hoped that she did not really like Kim in _that_ way because she was almost certain that nothing would come of it. She doubted that she could even make things right enough for them to maybe be friends again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with this defeatist attitude?" Bonnie demanded to know from herself. The voice did not even need to chime in.

Bonnie was not usually one to give up, no matter what. Sure, she sometimes got bored or distracted, but she never gave up when she wanted something bad enough and at the moment she believed that she wanted Kim in someway bad enough. She wanted something to make the confusion go away and to make the sickness that she felt when she saw Kim with Josh go away. There had to be something that she could do. _Well, you could always explain what happened._

Bonnie scoffed as soon as the thought echoed through her mind. That plan sounded extremely stupid in her opinion. Like Kim would believe her if she explained everything. Well, before anything else, she was going to have to try to build some form of trust between herself and Kim if she wanted anything to become of them, be it a friendship or something more. So, she was going to have to explain things somehow, so it would seem that the plan was not as stupid as it first sounded. Okay, so she was going to explain things.

Now, Bonnie had to figure out how exactly she was going to go about explaining things. She was not too sure if she could speak about such personal things face to face. It was not that Bonnie was shy, but she was particularly ashamed of herself now that she thought about things and she was also ashamed of the reasons for why she did such distasteful things. She would just never be able to say it all and she was not sure how she would start such a conversation anyway.

The brunette teen considered that she could send Kim an email, but she did not know Kim's email address. She supposed that it was on the website, but that would mean leaving her room. Bonnie did not have her own computer, which she found very irksome because the teenager hated being outside of her bedroom when she was in the house and other inhabitants were home. She did not want to have to deal with her sisters or her parents. They never made things easy, after all.

The tanned cheerleader figured that she could always wait and use a computer at school, but that was rather risky. Someone might come and see what she was doing and even though Bonnie did not know exactly what she was going to write, she knew that she did not want it to be seen by anyone other than Kim. Well, there was always the old fashion way of doing things. She could write a letter.

Bonnie picked herself up off of her bed and went to her desk. She rifled through the desk for a pen and some paper. She pulled out a couple of sheets, thinking that she would not need too many. Bonnie then stared down at the blank sheets as if trying to will her thoughts onto the page, even though she had no thoughts at all. She was not sure what she should write or where she should start. The perplexed girl supposed a greeting would make a good start. The first word that she put down in lilac-colored ink was "Possible." By the end of it, she would be out of five pieces of paper and the cold, formality that started the letter had evaporated like spilled water in the summer.

When Bonnie was done with the letter, she seemed to be on a roll, feeling much betterand she had wrote most of the note with tremendous ease. Her brain and body were running on automatic without thinking of the possible negative repercussions of her decision. She effortlessly and neatly folded the five pages up and put them into an envelope. She sealed the envelope with an old sticker from her desk that she used to put on her notebooks when she was younger. The sticker was a pair of crimson puckered lips.

----(Next day)

Bonnie took a deep breath, hoping to calm the anxiety swirling around her stomach like stormy seas. She had been feeling that way all morning, but it got worse when she came to school. She was now standing in the school hallway and staring at down the way at Kim's locker; it seemed like it was a million miles away. Dare she go and put the letter there? Her brain was ordering her to do so, but her feet were refusing to move. It would seem that good feeling that she had just last night had withered away like a rose in the desert.

The anxiety commanded that Bonnie not do something so revealing as to allow Kim to see that letter, to see through her. Life without a shield was painful, she reminded herself. She knew that from early years with her sisters, whom she had never even provoked. She had been terrible toward Kim for years and now she was considering providing Kim with the matches to light her on fire and destroy every ounce of her being. It seemed so incredibly stupid to do as she thought about it.

But, the tanned teen reminded herself that Kim was not like that, not spiteful or vindictive. Kim was kind…for the most part. Kim had to be forgiving; after all she hung out with Ron, who had to commit a billion mistakes every week. So, it should be safe for her to bare her soul to the redhead. She had to take the chance, Bonnie told herself. She needed to do what she came to do, if only to avoid feeling pain and regret later on.

Bonnie steeled herself in a way that she was used to in order to survive a verbal lashing from her sisters. She took another deep breath and then rushed down the hall as if she expected arrows to shoot out of the walls and she did not wish to put hit. She stopped briefly at Kim's locker to shove the letter through one of the three slits in the door. She then hurried away, making sure that no one saw her as she made the transfer and getaway. She silently prayed that for once something went right in her life.

--------------

Kim was talking to Ron about an assignment that they had that he had not gotten around to doing yet since it was not due for a couple more hours. She had already scolded him about his procrastination a few days ago, so she was not going to bother with that anymore. She was now expressing concern that he might not get it done, but he did not seem to believe that would be a problem.

"You gotta learn to relax, K.P. The Ron man has this one in the bag," he boasted with a calm sweep of his hand to show that he had things under control.

The redhead wasted no time in looking skeptical on that one. "In the bag?" she echoed incredulously. How was it possible to have an assignment in the bag if he had not done any work for it and it was due in two hours?

"Trust me," he replied with a sly smile.

Kim could not help shaking her head; unless Ron had magical powers that he was not telling her about, she was pretty sure he was not going to get things done. She turned her attention away from him and quickly spun her locker combination in for the thing to open. As soon as it opened, an envelope slid out and glided to the floor. She did not notice and neither did Ron as he was about to go into his big plan for passing the project, which surprising did not involve magic or even prayer. Rufus was the one that happened to see the letter because it floated passed him on the way, so he tugged on Ron's pant leg to get the blonde's attention.

"What's up, Rufus?" Ron inquired, looking downward.

"Message," the rodent squeaked while pointing down at the floor.

"Message?" Ron echoed and then he looked down to see what his little buddy was talking about. He spotted the letter and picked it up. "Okay, so it's a letter. So what?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Kim's," Rufus explained and he pointed to the redhead.

"Kim's? Okay, if you say so," Ron replied while shrugging. "Here, K.P. I guess this fell out of your locker or something," he said while handing the letter over.

"Thanks. I wonder who it's from," Kim said curiously while inspecting the front of the envelope. It did not even have her name on it, but if it was in her locker, it had to be for her, she figured.

"Probably Mankey," Ron grumbled with a slightly angry look on his face.

"Don't say his name like that, Ron," Kim requested sweetly.

The laidback blonde just rolled his eyes. He was not a fan of Josh Mankey and it had nothing to do with the fact that thanks to that guy he saw his best friend less and less…Okay, maybe it did have a little bit to do with that. But, most people would resent something like that, he figured. So, it was a natural reaction and he was going to keep going with it.

Other than that, something about Josh's attitude just rubbed Ron the wrong way. Maybe because Josh seemed casual and familiar with a lot of girls had something to do with it. Maybe because Josh bleached his hair like some artist-poser or something like that when Ron had never seen the guy draw a thing in his life. And maybe because his name was suspiciously close to "monkey," which had to be a hint of evil as far as the blonde sidekick was concerned.

Kim just tucked the letter into her pocket and the friends walked off to class, hoping that they would make it before the late bell rang. The hero eventually forgot about the note until she went home. She did notice that she had not seen Bonnie all day; the tanned teenager was avoiding Kim, mostly out of fear. The redhead was not going to complain; it was nice to have a day lacking abuse.

The letter got olive-eyed teen's attention when she went home and got out of her street clothes. She went through her pockets and just emptied them out to make sure that nothing got caught up in the wash. She stared at the letter and then decided to open it to see who it was from. She turned it around to the flap in order to open it and was taken back by the sticker than sealed the envelope shut.

The sticker of puckered lips seemed like such a girly thing to do, so Kim now doubted that the letter was from Josh. But, who else would write her a letter? She slid her forefinger underneath the flap, lifting the sticker from the paper. She then opened the letter and liberated the five pages inside. She was stunned by the length and wondered who besides Josh would write her such a long letter. She now feared that she might have taken someone else's mail, but the opening line replaced her fear with confusion. It was addressed to "Possible," so it seemed to be hers, but it seemed like a cold greeting that did not go with the time that had to come along with writing a five-page letter.

The olive-eyed adventurer flopped down into the seat at her desk to give the note her full attention and hopefully find out who had written her such a thing. She suspected a girl wrote it because it was in lilac-colored ink. There was a sort of feminine curve and softness to the handwriting. It even looked familiar, but no person was coming to mind. What girl would write her a letter, though? Well, with luck, she would find out soon.

Despite the coldness of the greeting, the letter had the air of an apology for the first few paragraphs, explaining that the author had been wrong to treat her so harshly through no fault of her own or without a logical reason. Kim still did not know who had penned the note, though. She refused to jump to a conclusion. She was glad to have the apology even though she did not know who it was from and she was pleased to find out that there was not something totally wrong with her.

After the long apology came the explanation of why the person had treated the teen hero so terribly. There were now plenty of hints as to who the author was, but Kim still did not allow her mind to assume anything. She could not even believe the person that was coming to mind would ever do such a thing as apologize to her, which was why she would not jump to any conclusions about the writer. The only problem was that from what she knew about the person, the letter made sense. It made a lot of sense.

Kim sighed. If the letter was from who she thought it was from, she did not know what to think. She felt a little sorry if it was the person that she thought it was. It made a lot of sense, but Kim wished that was not the case. After all, she knew what it was like to be treated like crap for no reason for a few years from someone she actually respected; yeah, she actually respected the person that she suspected wrote the letter because despite it all, the person was good at what she did for the most part. Kim could not imagine having to put up with such terrible treatment for her whole life like the author claimed to have to do.

When the explanation for the harsh behavior was done, there came a long, honest pouring out of the mind. The author expressed the true feelings that she felt for Kim, which were far from negative. Those emotions came out as admiration and a desire for a lasting friendship if that was possible.

Kim was a bit skeptical on having a friendship with the person that she believed to have written the letter. Despite all of the confessions and everything, she could still feel the sting of abuse from over the years. She was not totally sure that she could trust the person to be sincere anyway considering the fact that the person had made a career out of putting her down anyway.

The final piece of the letter sounded just as earnest as the rest, but it held an air of nervousness to it as it broached a subject that shocked Kim. It spoke of a possibility that there were some romantic feelings lingering inside of the author. There was a deep longing, the letter explained, and "it could indicate some deeper desire than friendship." It was ended with a request that Kim "please consider all my words, no matter how repulsive they might seem or how untrustworthy you might think I am. I'm pretty tired of this and would really like to start over and explore what could have been." It was finally signed with one simple name that caused Kim to gasp, even though she should not have been surprised. It was from Bonnie.

--------------

Next time: the reaction to the letter.


	4. In this corner

I don't own these characters. I don't own the Twilight Zone either.

4: In this corner

Kim was staring down at a letter that she had received and she could not believe who had given it to her. It was from Bonnie, someone who had been an adversary to her since junior high. The letter had explained why that was and pled with her to believe Bonnie of all people. It held even more bizarre information beyond the reason for Bonnie treating her as an enemy, which happened to be that Bonnie wanted to be her friend or maybe even more. It was mind-boggling. It had to be a trick, Kim decided. It was the only way that things even began to make something that resembled sense.

Even though the redheaded hero concluded that the letter had to be a trick, she put the note back into its envelope and sealed it back with the sticker that had secured it shut earlier. She then tucked it away in her desk drawer rather than throwing it away in the trash, which was actually closer to her than the drawer was. She did not think why she had done such a thing and she tried not to think on it anymore.

The adventurous teen tried to go about her day as she normally would, doing homework and such, but she could not help thinking about the letter. One of the things that stood out in her mind was the elegance of the letter. She did not know that Bonnie could be so articulate, especially in writing. She knew that Bonnie was not as empty-headed as she came off as being, but English class was never her strong point as far as the redhead knew. It would seem that Bonnie just had not been trying when it came to school, which was something that the olive-eyed hero could believe.

Kim did wonder what kind of trick Bonnie was trying to play on her. She could not figure out what could come her way through the letter, especially since Bonnie had signed the thing. No matter how outside-of-the-box Kim thought, she could not see the malicious plan that the letter had to set up. It just did not make sense. What could Bonnie do to her after giving her the letter? She could not figure it out no matter how long she thought on it and she did waste a few hours thinking about it.

She wondered if she should confront Bonnie and demand to know what the letter was about, what the scheme was, and maybe she would just get it over with and they could go back to normal. Bonnie might fake it like she did not know what Kim was talking about, though. There was no guarantee that she would be able to get a straight answer by being upfront with Bonnie, but she really had no desire to wait and see what kind of trap lying ahead of her. After all, no one wanted to be caught and humiliated, as she suspected her cheering rival was trying to set her up for. After all, Bonnie was always looking to embarrass her in someway.

But, what could Bonnie be playing at, Kim asked herself over and over again. She wanted to at least have some idea what to expect. At least if she had an idea, she could cut her embarrassment down some when it happened. Unfortunately, the redhead just could not see the angle of what the letter might be setting up. She feared that she was going to have to wait for it.

--------------

Bonnie was just as restless as Kim, seconding guessing the decisions that she made. The tanned teen was starting to wonder if she should have written the letter and delivered it to Kim. Was that the right thing to do? It was too late to take it back now, but she was still extremely nervous about it because she did not know what Kim's reaction to the note might be. She could guess the reaction and she was not too pleased by the assumption dancing around in her head like some malicious warlord about to skewer her. Bonnie was plagued by other negative thoughts too.

What if Kim had not gotten the letter? Worst still, what if Kim had gotten the letter and did not believe it? Or what if Kim thought that she was some kind of emotionally scarred, psychotic freak? What if Kim did not forgive her for everything that she had done since their second meeting? There were so many terrible possibilities and her mind was trying to roll through each and every one of them while playing out the scenarios that could go along with them. With each new scene, the urge to vomit became just a little bit stronger in the frightened, insecure Bonnie. She was going to make herself sick if she continued on as she was.

Have faith, Bonnie told herself. It was Kim, after all. Kim was a bit obnoxious in her perfection, but she was one of the kindest and most forgiving individuals if not in all of existence then at the least in all of Middleton. Well, she hoped that Kim was like that. She did consider that she might just be looking at the hero through rose-colored glasses because of her hopes and the awe that she felt for her supposed rival. Maybe she had gone from one hopeless situation to another, namely going from wanting her sisters to accept her to wanting Kim to like her. She supposed that she was just going to have to wait and see. She just hated waiting.

----(Next day)

Bonnie and Kim did not run into each other at school, which they were semi-thankful for, even though they would have liked to get things out of the way. They were not quite sure if they were both avoiding each other or just if their paths simply did not cross during school hours. They enjoyed telling themselves that it was the latter because if it was the former it showed that they both had cowardly streaks in their bodies and they were not interested in considering themselves cowards.

They were going to have to test the theory of their bravery when cheerleader practice came up. There was no way that they could avoid each other there because there was no way that either of them would miss it, unless of course Kim got a mission. They were not lucky enough for Kim to get called away. It was time to see if Fate had kept them from seeing each other or if they were both actually craven.

The rivals locked eyes for a moment and did not move, as if they were both under a spell. There was nothing in the world as far they were concerned in that time. The air was stiff and they were pretty much on a plain black field rather than in the Middleton High gym, mentally anyway. Turquoise to dark jade and nothing more, not their usual animosity or even an uncomfortable breeze from one to the other. There was nothing for the senses to pick up except for aqua and olive.

For that brief moment in time, the pair tried to read each other's minds. Kim wanted to know if Bonnie was lying to her or setting her up. Bonnie wanted to know if Kim thought that she was some kind of freak. They did not get their answers in the small time that they had. And then, less than a second later, everything went back into its proper order in the outside world, and they tried to do the same. Their fellow cheerleaders did not detect a thing between them.

Bonnie and Kim managed to make it through cheerleader practice without anything seeming like there was something strange between them. By the end, Kim and Bonnie were wondering if they should talk about things or if one of them might duck out on the other. They both did consider fleeing the scene, long and hard consideration on that from both parties, but they decided against it. They were not cowards, after all.

The two faced each other in the gym when everyone else was gone, like two gladiators before a match. They had steeled themselves, expecting the worst, something worse than death. So, they had their defenses up as best that they could gather their shields, hoping their aegis would be enough if the other decided to attack. But, underneath all of that protection, there was still the soft core of their beings, the thing that they were guarding. They hoped that the other could not make it that deep if an assault began.

The pair were not sure what to say as they eyed each other suspiciously. They both looked away from each other at the same time after a few seconds with the hope that they could get their thoughts together before they ended up flinching. There had to be someway to start the conversation right; there were plenty of ways to start if off wrong and they were both looking to avoid that. Kim spoke first and it would seem that her tact abandoned her despite her desire to be diplomatic about things.

"Okay, Bonnie, what are you playing at?" the redhead demanded to know.

"Playing at?" Bonnie echoed in a confused tone. What was Kim going on about? Her letter was not "playing at" anything at all. It was just what it said it was. She did not see how the note could be "playing at" anything anyway.

"Yeah. I don't know what kind of game you're playing or what kind of set up you got going, but I'm not going to fall for it," Kim declared quite proudly. She appeared rather smug, happy to have figured out that Bonnie was trying to play her and that she had called the brunette on it.

"I'm not playing any game," Bonnie argued heatedly, insulted by the accusation, even though she knew that it made sense for Kim to suspect her of foul play.

"You're telling me that letter wasn't part of some big, elaborate plan to humiliate me?" the hero inquired in disbelief. She did not even have to scoff, considering the look on her face was more skeptical than the sound could ever be.

Bonnie looked at Kim as if the olive-eyed teen had four heads and one of those four had to be stuck up the redhead's ass, Bonnie concluded. How in the hell could her giving Kim a letter that spoke about her inner most thoughts and feelings be part of some big plan to humiliate Kim? Not to mention, when did she ever have some "big, elaborate plan" when it came to picking on Kim? Her humiliation was usually in the form of quick, snappy, evil words or using Kim's parents in someway. Her plans were never "elaborate" or even "big" really, just effective.

Bonnie wanted to just be a smart-ass for the conclusion that Kim jumped to, but she doubted that it was a good time for her to do that. Besides, considering the way that she treated Kim over the years, she could understand why the hero was skeptical on her motive for writing the letter, despite the naked bearings of the note. The brunette cheerleader supposed that it would be best if she just explained why she wrote the letter, although she thought that it had done that job for her.

"Look, Kim, this isn't a part of some crazy trick or some attempt to humiliate you in front of everybody. I just want you to give me a chance," Bonnie said in a tone that Kim was unfamiliar with.

Bonnie sounded very close to humble and a little sorrowful. The look in her turquoise eyes matched the tone of her voice. Bonnie looked away, as if she was aware of her expression. She did not like showing weakness, which she thought she was doing by explaining that she wanted something from Kim. It was so hard to be vulnerable after living with her sisters for so long and Bonnie always expected pain after being just a little bit open with someone.

"Give you a chance?" Kim said in disbelief with an expression to match. It was taking all of her willpower not to back up because of how incredulous she was. She was still anticipating some kind of trick.

"I was hoping we could be friends again," Bonnie replied, almost pathetically. She hardly recognized her own voice. The fear that she was feeling at the moment, the thought of Kim rejecting the proposal, was wrapping about all of her insides to the point of strangulation. She felt like she was suffocating, wanting to blame it on the hot gym, but she knew that it was her own near-crippling fright.

"When the hell were we friends in the first place?" the redhead inquired with a confused look twisted on her rounded face. For as far back as she could remember knowing Bonnie, she recalled the tanned girl hating her guts and making her life difficult.

Bonnie looked away again. Now, she was hurt and it showed on her face plain as day; apparently, her defenses were shot to hell already and the core of her being was about as guarded as a peach pit. Kim did not remember saving her and inviting her to play that one day? Well, she supposed that one day did not make people friends. She had just looked at it as them being friends, but a friendship took two people, so maybe there never was any hope for them, Bonnie thought. Maybe Kim would have grown distant from her no matter what.

Kim felt a little guilty about her question when she noticed Bonnie's expression. She had never seen the tanned teen look so shattered; it was like it would have been more merciful for her to cut off Bonnie's arms and legs than to deal with the brunette in the manner that she had been. Maybe she was being a little too hard on Bonnie, the petite hero thought. Maybe there really was not some plot against her and Bonnie was just trying to reach out to her, which was still weird anyway. Why was Bonnie trying to be her friend now after so many years of being her personal thorn in the side? It still did not make sense to Kim.

"Look, Bonnie, I don't know what made you write me this letter and everything and I just want to know if you're trying to set me up or something," Kim explained her stance on the matter, not sounding as confrontational as she had earlier. "I mean, you haven't really been the nicest person to me," she pointed out the obvious.

"I know," Bonnie admitted easily; she had stated as much in the letter already, so saying it out loud was no big deal. "I've been a real jerk to you, I know. I mean, I know it's hard to believe, but I never really meant any of that stuff." Her voice was still close to being pitiful, mostly due to the fact that she was torn up inside now. She was in a whole different kind of agony than what she was used to, but it was repairing itself a little since Kim seemed prepared to actually talk about things now.

"Then why did you do it?" the redhead inquired.

"I don't know if you remember how we met, you know the day in the park…" Bonnie trailed off, waiting for some sign that her rival did recall that, praying that Kim remembered that day.

"Oh yeah, when Ron got you to seesaw with him," Kim recollected with a chuckle. It was hard remembering that Bonnie because of the Bonnie that she always saw after it. That one day, Bonnie had been nice, friendly, almost as carefree as Ron. In fact, Ron seemed to get Bonnie to loosen up that day more so than Kim did and they had all gotten along quite well. It had been great fun.

"Yeah. Well, it's just that after that, I went home and I told my sisters about how much fun I had with you guys and how you…well, how you helped me out and everything. They started making fun of me…" Bonnie trailed off again, more to get herself together than anything else. "They made me feel really bad about hanging out with you," she confessed in a low, ashamed tone. She felt horrible for believing them, for listening to them, and for throwing away something that she truly desired because of them.

"Why?" Kim asked in a puzzled tone.

"Because they're assholes," the tanned teen said heatedly, practically snarling like mad tiger as she spoke, while making an angry fist. That had been buried for a long time, but she was glad to get it out. Kim was taken aback by the force in Bonnie's tone, but the turquoise-eyed cheerleader failed to notice. "And I was an asshole for listening to them," Bonnie added in a defeated whisper.

"Bonnie…" Kim was not sure what to say.

"Look, I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but everything I said in that letter was true. And I'm not trying to use my sisters as an excuse for everything that I did, for the all of the pain that I caused you, but I'm hoping that we could start over or something like that. Maybe that you could just give me a chance and we see how things go from there," the tanned female offered in a hopeful tone. She was trying to be realistic. She knew not to expect Kim to jump right into being her friend and she knew better than to bring up the fact that she might have strong feelings for Kim beyond friendship at the moment. Sure, she had gotten that out in the letter, but the letter was a vehicle for her to dump everything in while the conversation was only to hopefully steer them in the right direction.

"So, what, you want to be friends or something?" Kim asked, still seeming very bemused by the whole thing. She still suspected a trap of some kind, even though Bonnie seemed totally earnest in everything; the fact that the brunette was close to tears helped that effect. It was just hard to believe someone that treated her like trash for her whole teenage life.

"Well, that was sort of my hope," Bonnie replied lamely.

"Why?" Kim practically begged to know because she just did not understand and it was clear from the expression painting her face. Her eyes held a look as if she did not even know where she was because she was so puzzled with the situation.

"Because I want to be friends with you. I've always wanted to be friends with you."

"I don't know. This seems way too out of the blue, Bonnie. I mean, way too far," the redhead objected.

"I know, but just give me a chance," Bonnie implored the hero.

"What made you suddenly change your whole stance on everything?" Kim asked curiously. She figured that a reason might help her believe what was going on a bit more. She wanted the circumstances that led up to something that seemed so random that she was almost sure that she was in the Twilight Zone and there was some poetic justice coming in the end.

"I'll tell you that one some other time," Bonnie answered because that explanation would lead into the fact that she might have some deep feelings for Kim and she doubted that would go over well considering the fact that the hero was skeptical on her wanting a friendship between them.

"Well, you need to tell me something now or I'm just going to keep thinking this is a trick," Kim pointed out honestly.

"How in the hell is me pouring my heart and soul out to you on a paper a trick?" Bonnie practically demanded to know, speaking in a slightly low tone, even though they were the only two people around. She just wanted to be certain that no one heard if someone was lurking about the outside hallway.

Bonnie had told Kim things that she had only just admitted to herself and Kim thought it was some kind of trick? What kind of trick could she possibly set up by letting Kim know just how screwed up she was? If anything, she just opened herself wide open for ridicule from the teen hero. Kim needed to use that supposed good mind that she had, Bonnie mentally huffed.

Kim was shut up for more time than she liked. First, the words "pouring my heart and soul out to you" kind of stopped her. They reminded her of the part of the letter that she was least likely to believe, the end when Bonnie seemed to be expressing romantic interest in her. That had to be a sign of the upcoming apocalypse. And then there was the logic to Bonnie's question because really, how was Bonnie saying such things in that letter a trick?

"Then, really, what do you want?" Kim asked.

"To be friends," Bonnie replied and she unconsciously grabbed for Kim's hand. For a moment, they stayed still, Bonnie holding Kim's hand with no hatred or rivalry between them. There was only rather sweet contact and a feeling that they could like each other if given the chance to let something grow. And then it reached their brains as to what was going on and they let go. They both looked away, blushing nervously.

"Bonnie, I need some time to think it over. I mean, this is a big change and all," Kim explained.

"I understand," Bonnie said with a nod.

The pair parted ways on that, feeling it was probably the best note that they had ever left on since their first meeting. Bonnie actually left feeling light as she went home. It was like she had been relieved of some great burden. Nothing was going to get her down that day, even when she went home and had to deal with her sisters. Everything just seemed right in the world for her for once. The brunette could not help smiling for the rest of the day.

--------------

Kim was not as light as Bonnie. In fact, she was bogged down with bewilderment to the point that she physically felt like there was a ton of weight on her back. She did not understand what Bonnie wanted from her. In person, Bonnie expressed a desire for a friendship, which she had also done in the letter. But, also in the letter, she seemed to imply wanting more than a friendship and Kim was not sure if she could deliver on that and she did not want to lead Bonnie on.

Kim had never thought on feeling that way toward any girl, but especially Bonnie. Thinking about a girl as something more than a friend was not something that Kim had ever done. She had never met a girl that sparked her interest like that. Hell, it was hard for her to meet guys that sparked her interest like that. Ron liked to tease her by saying that she had high standards and that was why she could not get dates; he did not have an explanation for why he could not get dates, though.

She could not imagine dating Bonnie. Hell, she had trouble imagining being friends with Bonnie. Kim supposed that she could give it a try; after all, she could do anything. Maybe all Bonnie did want to do was be friends. She guessed that she was going to have to take the risk and see what Bonnie's intentions were, if only to end the whirlwind of uncertainty going through her like some out of control twister.

----(New day)

Giving Bonnie a chance as a friend was a bit hard. Ron freaked out when Bonnie came over to have a conversation with Kim, so the brunette ended up getting on his case about, which led to Kim getting on Bonnie's case about giving Ron a hard time, which led to Bonnie storming off. Kim then had to find Bonnie later on and they had to go through whole explanations for their behavior. It was exhausting and that was only the first day. They also repeated those mistakes several times until they figured out that they probably should just get used to being around each other and then they could ease Bonnie into possibly being around Ron.

Bonnie did wonder why she was so snappy toward Ron. She had liked him just as much as Kim the first time that they met. His behavior was cute and funny back then, but now it was just annoying to her. She thought that it might be more her than him because she was not used to being around someone as goofy as he was. She supposed that she could get used to him; hell, if she could get used to being around Brick then she could get used to being around anybody.

But, for the moment, Bonnie just hung around Kim. They walked home together after cheerleading practice, alternating on whose house was the first stop. They talked a lot and surprisingly found that they had a lot in common beyond the cheerleader thing. Since Kim was into math and Bonnie was into science and they were both in chemistry that semester, it gave them a lot to discuss. Kim was actually surprised at the brain that Bonnie was hiding underneath that shallow mask of hers.

They got along pretty well since Bonnie was not being snide. That also surprised Kim, but she did not dwell on it. She liked Bonnie's company and she was glad that she had given the tanned girl a chance. Maybe they really could be good friends. Apparently, anything was possible.

--------------

Next time: the end.


	5. The beginning of something new

I don't own these characters.

5: The beginning of something new

Kim and Bonnie had grown fairly close as friends. Bonnie was even starting to make an effort to get along with Ron, but that process was going rather slow because she was easily irked with his excitable nature. So, most of the time Bonnie was around the redheaded hero was when Ron was not around. At the moment, Kim and Bonnie were hanging out in Kim's room, which was becoming normal for them. They walked to Kim's house and did their homework together, which was good for Bonnie because a lot of the time she found it very difficult to make it through even a portion of her homework at home. Sometimes, one of Kim's parents would drive Bonnie to her house when they were done or Kim would walk her halfway there; Bonnie refused to let Kim walk her all the way home as if she could not take care of herself.

At the moment, they were quietly reading The Grapes of Wrath for English class. They had two separate classes with two different teachers, but it seemed that the whole English department at their school decided that they were going to torment the junior class with that thick piece of text. To be even crueler about things, the students were all being tested about little things in the book to make sure that they did not just go read the spark notes; not that Kim would ever do that, although Bonnie was willing to cut that corner. The redhead simply talked her friend out of it.

They were both peeking at each other over the books every now and then, eyeing each other with some fascination in their gazes. They were both curious of the other, for different reasons. Their reasons did have a common thread, which had to do with Bonnie's feelings.

After spending so much time with Kim, Bonnie was getting more and more certain that she liked Kim beyond the friendship border. She was attracted to Kim to the point where she did want to date her, but damn it, Kim was not only still going out with Mankey, but also probably straight as an arrow. Since she accepted her attraction Kim, Bonnie guessed that she was bisexual, but she was not too sure. All she knew was that she liked Kim and she really wanted the redhead to give them a chance a relationship, but she doubted that was going to happen.

Bonnie doubted that she and Kim would ever be more than friends because Kim never brought up the end of her letter. It would seem that the petite hero thought that if she ignored it then maybe it would go away. Well, that certainly was not working, but Bonnie would rein in her emotions since being friends with Kim made her feel quite good, better than she felt with her many shallow friends. It seemed like everyone needed substance in their lives and Kim was that for her.

The slender adventurer actually had not forgotten about the last bit in the letter, which was why she was stealing glances at Bonnie. She often sneaked peeks at Bonnie; much of the time the brunette girl failed to notice. She was trying to figure Bonnie out, like the tanned cheerleader was a jigsaw puzzle and she was not sure if she had gotten the whole picture or not.

She did not think there was some malicious trick coming her way, but she was still attempting to figure out exactly what Bonnie wanted from her. Friendship seemed to make Bonnie content and tamed her somewhat, but Kim could not help wondering if Bonnie was sticking around because she wanted something deeper than a friendship. And what did deeper than a friendship mean anyway?

Did Bonnie want a romantic, meaningful relationship from her? Did she want an experimental fling? Did Bonnie just want to fuck her? What? She could not figure it out, or at least she did not think she could because it seemed way too incredible. She certainly was not going to ask Bonnie about it, though.

It did not matter, Kim told herself. Bonnie was behaving for the most part and their friendship seemed to be enough for the both of them. Maybe Bonnie was just overwhelmed when she was writing the letter. After all, Bonnie had years of emotions that had been buried rushing to the surface when she wrote that letter. So, she could have just been overwhelmed and with that thought, Kim had another, a curious one. She was not shy in asking that one.

"Hey, Bonnie," the redhead said out of the blue, or so it seemed to her companion.

"Yeah?" Bonnie replied, looking up instantly from the book. She was happy for an excuse to stop reading. Oh, she was going to have to try to get Kim to cut a corner with her because there was no way that she was going to be able to read the whole book.

"You never really told me the reason that you sent me that letter," Kim informed her fellow cheerleader.

"No?" Bonnie asked as if she did not know. How could she tell Kim that she sent the letter because the sight of Kim with Josh made her physically ill and she had been trying to correct that? The sight still did turn her stomach, but she had found out that she was not alone since Ron was not too in favor of the couple now any more than he had been when they first hooked up.

"No," Kim answered soundly.

"It wasn't important," the tanned female replied with a bit of a nervous grin.

"Wasn't that important?" the redhead echoed incredulously. "Bonnie, whatever the reason was, it caused you to change your entire behavior toward me, so I would think it's pretty damn important. So, c'mon, tell me why you did it."

"Nah, it wasn't important," Bonnie insisted, now trying to hide behind her book. She was finally able to capture the elusive friendship that she wanted with the amazing girl that had saved her so many years ago, so she was not about to put that in jeopardy by making Kim uncomfortable with her feelings.

"C'mon, Bonnie. Don't be that way, just tell me," Kim tried to urge the brunette.

Bonnie looked at Kim. "You know the reason."

"No, I don't. If I knew, I wouldn't be asking. So, what made you send that letter?" she asked again.

"What does it even matter now? I mean, it got my point across and you got to see that I wasn't the bitch I kept acting like. It's done its job, so let's just let it go," Bonnie huffed, ducking back behind the book. She was starting to get pissed that Kim was pressing the issue. Sure, they might be friends and she might be attracted to Kim, but the redhead still did things that got on her nerves.

"Bonnie…" Kim paused for a second, considering what she was going to ask. She decided that she was just going to have to address the one ton elephant in the room. "Do you really have like…feelings for me? I mean, like, beyond the whole friendship thing?"

"Didn't it say that in the letter?" Bonnie countered in a bit of catty tone, showing that her patience was wearing thin. She wished that Kim would just drop the subject. It was clearly a one-sided thing and she would just have to live with that, she figured since Kim never brought up the end of the letter.

"Well, I thought that might have just been spur-of-the-moment or something. I mean, are the feelings still there?"

"What the hell does it even matter, Possible?" Bonnie huffed, showing her frustration beyond her tone by referring to Kim by her family name. "What are you getting a kick out of this or something? 'Oh, I must be so hot since a girl has a crush on me.' I don't have to take this crap!" the tanned female declared while slamming her book shut and reaching for her school bag.

"Bonnie, hold up!" Kim reached out and grabbed her friend before she could flee the room.

"What! Okay, you had fun making fun of me—" Bonnie started, but the redhead interjected.

"I wasn't making fun of you!" the hero promised. "I swear I wasn't making fun of you. I'm just trying to figure out why you're here."

"I'm here because I thought we were friends, but obviously, I was wrong," the brunette snapped.

"You weren't. I am your friend. I was just wondering if maybe the things you said in the letter were still there or if it was just something that came out because you were maybe really emotional when you wrote the letter. I mean, are you sitting here, heartbroken just to be with me or are you okay?" Kim inquired.

"I'm not heartbroken," Bonnie answered, as if she was angry and offended. "You're not all that."

"Okay, so you don't like me like that?" Kim asked to be sure.

"Why? What the hell does it even matter? It doesn't have a damn thing to do with you. It's my damn problem." She was too upset to realize that she had given herself away in that response.

"So, you really do have feelings for me." That was a statement and there was no mistaking it.

Bonnie looked away, not particularly ashamed of herself, but annoyed that she had let things slip so easily. She punched at her book-bag while trying to decide if she wanted to look at Kim or just get the hell out of there. Well, if she wanted to get the hell out of there, she was going to have to break Kim's arm more than likely, so she guessed that she was going to have to look at the redhead.

"What the hell does it even matter?" Bonnie inquired through gritted teeth as she faced Kim with a fiery gaze. "You're with Mankey," she said and Kim did not miss the disdain in her voice as she spoke his last name. "And you're straight," she added.

Kim could not argue that, but she really wanted to. She was not comfortable with being the object of Bonnie's desire since she was not likely to return those feelings. She did not want to hurt her friend.

"You wanna know what made me send that damn letter so bad? Well, I'll tell you. It's because I hate seeing you with that bastard Mankey. It makes me sick, okay. And that's not some figure of speech. I actually want to throw up every time I see you with him and that's what made me send you the letter. I wanted to get rid of that feeling," Bonnie said, as if her words were going to hurt Kim. Apparently, she was so angry that she could not even be rational anymore.

"How? What did you think I'd go out with you if you sent that letter or something?" Kim inquired in a confused tone. She was not seeing Bonnie's logic, which could be explained since Bonnie was not really capable of logic at the moment because of her fury.

"No, if that was the point of the letter, it would've said that. The point of the letter was to explain why I was a bitch and how I wanted to be your friend. Mission accomplished, so leave me the hell alone about this or go the hell out with me," Bonnie demanded.

"Are you ordering me out?" the redhead asked, sounding even more perplexed than before. She was starting to wish that she had not brought the subject up because Bonnie was getting worked up and she was just getting more and more bemused with what was going on.

Bonnie seemed shocked by that question and that sort of knocked her out of her rage; she obviously had been unaware of her tone from before. Maybe she should just command that Kim go on a date with her, she thought. She would be able to show the redhead a good time and express some of her emotions for Kim to see just how much she did care about the hero. Surely she cared more than Josh did and she could show Kim just as good or better time than the artist could.

"Would you?" Bonnie asked in a hopeful whisper.

"Would I what?" Kim countered, still bewildered by what was going on.

"Would you go out with me? I mean, just once," Bonnie requested, still speaking in a low tone. She was scared of the answer and that was why her voice was so small.

"Are you serious?" Kim asked in disbelief. She could not believe what she was hearing, but maybe she pushed Bonnie to it since she had pressed the issue.

"Yeah. You think I'm saying all this crap for the hell of it? Go out with me just once. I mean, you might like it. If you don't, I'll never bring it up again," Bonnie bargained with the hope that it would work. She would show Kim a great time, even if she only had that one opportunity. Maybe it would give her a chance to sort out her feelings and maybe learn to live with her emotions. Yeah, she was not usually a pessimist when it came to herself, but she doubted that Kim was going to fall for her over one date. Still, it was better than nothing at all.

"Bonnie…" Kim was not sure what to say, how to answer. She luckily did not have to go beyond saying her friend's name.

"Come on, Possible. I thought you could do anything," Bonnie said. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to rape you when I get you alone," she added with a laugh. The redhead laughed too because of the randomness of the comment.

Kim thought on it for a moment. She did not want to hurt Bonnie's feelings, but she did not want to lead her cheerleading rival on by agreeing to go out on a date. There had to be some way out of her current predicament.

"Bonnie…you don't think something like this could mess up our friendship a second time?" the redhead inquired with some reluctance in her voice. She was a bit afraid that such a thing could ruin their friendship, which she was actually enjoying. She did not want their friendship to come to an end because of a simple, avoidable act.

"Only if you let it. I mean, does it bother you that I'd like to date you? Stoppable probably wants to date you too, but you don't seem to have a problem being around him," the tanned teen pointed out. She could deal with what was going on because it was better than the circumstances she used to have to deal with, so there was no way that she would allow one date to wreck everything. It was all on Kim's shoulders in her opinion.

"Ron never asked me out," Kim grumbled in her defense.

"Well, Ron's an idiot," Bonnie countered with a shrug. She was not totally sure if she believed that Ron did want to date Kim, but she supposed that it was plausible and the blonde boy was just not smart enough to make a move.

"Don't start," the olive-eyed hero reprimanded her friend. She did not point out that Bonnie was making progress with Ron considering the fact that she had just used his first name.

"I'm just saying."

"Bonnie, what if this makes things weird between us?" Kim asked with real concern. She liked being around her cheerleading rival now and she did not want to chance things going back to the way they were before with Bonnie being relatively evil toward her.

"Just try it. Think of it as two friends going out. Nothing deeper than that," Bonnie replied.

"You're not going to treat it that way."

"Well, I'm not going to sneak a kiss or something like that. Geez, you worry a lot, Possible." Bonnie rolled her eyes. Well, she was not going to sneak a kiss _now_ anyway since Kim seemed so concerned about it being a real date.

Kim scratched her forehead. She really did not know what she should do. She would have argued that she was dating Josh and could not in good conscience go out with Bonnie, but she knew that would not fly because she was pretty aware that Bonnie disliked Josh, even before Bonnie said why she sent the letter. Bonnie often ranted with Ron about "the evil Mankey." It was one thing that the brunette and blonde got along on completely.

"Bonnie, I can't…"

"Why? What have you got to lose?" Bonnie inquired.

"Josh." Well, there was him and maybe her new friendship with Bonnie, but she did not argue that again since Bonnie seemed to think otherwise.

Bonnie rolled her eyes again. "Josh doesn't have to know. As far as everyone would be concerned, we're just two friends hanging out. Am I going to have to write another letter to get you to agree?" she asked, practically snorting through the question because of her aggravation with the lovely hero.

"Bonnie…"

The tanned female was done with hearing excuses. She put the idea out there and now she was going to have her way. It was something that she was used to, after all; well, it was something that she was used to outside of her home.

"No, we're going out. You're going to have a damn good time and that's the end of it. It's not going to be weird and it's not going to mess up this friendship. So, you dress nice for Friday night and we're going out," Bonnie stated soundly and she noticed that Kim was about to say something, an objection no doubt. "And if you have a date with Mankey, cancel it."

Bonnie grabbed her book-bag and marched out of the room before Kim could offer up some kind of protest that she just did not want to hear. They were going out, if only for her to see how it would feel. She could not help laughing to herself once she was outside as she realized just how ridiculous that whole thing had to seem to Kim because it was borderline crazy to her. She was forcing her friend on a date with her. Well, she never claimed that she was not forceful, only that she was not quite the bitch she had been.

Kim was quite incredulous as to what just happened and she did not know what she should do. She could not stand Bonnie up; it just seemed wrong. She also did not want to test Bonnie since she had been so insistent. Maybe it would just be like two friends going out, which would mean that she was not cheating on Josh and nothing would be weird between her and Bonnie after the fact. She had to say that to herself throughout the week to convince herself that was the truth to make herself comfortable for when Friday was upon her.

----(Friday)

Kim scrambled through her closet, trying to decide on what to wear. She decided to dress somewhat casual since she was going out with Bonnie. She did want anyone to think it was more than two friends going to hang out. So, she put on semi-formal wear of maroon button-down shirt that hugged her just a little bit more than her usual shirts did. She put on black slacks and hoped that she did not have to put up with another tirade; that one would be directed at her wardrobe if it was not up to her friend's high standards.

She did make sure that she looked as presentable as she did when Josh took her out, although she did not do so on a conscious level. It was a good thing that she did, though because if she had gone out looking plain, it would have insulted Bonnie. Kim's parents had been ready to question where she was going when they caught sight of her, but when Bonnie showed up, Kim's father relaxed considerably. He knew about Josh and, well, he did not like the boy much, but he did not like any boy if he was dating his little "Kimmie-cub."

Bonnie, not being a boy, did not have to put up with the "black hole" speech, especially since only she and Kim knew that they were going out on a date. She was polite to Kim's parents, greeting them with smiles as she often did since she had become friends with Kim and was over the Possible home very often. The two actually liked Bonnie quite a bit.

"You girls have fun together," Mrs. Possible called to the pair as the teens exited the house.

"We will," Bonnie assured the neurosurgeon with a very sweet smile, which made Kim rather suspicious.

The doctors Possible only laughed. They closed the door as Bonnie took Kim out to a car. The redhead focused her attention on the car rather her date, which was just bad manners in Bonnie's opinion, but she was going to let it go. If they went out again, she was not going to let such an offense pass, especially when she looked drop-dead gorgeous in her little black dress.

"Bonnie, where'd you get this car from?" Kim asked in an amazed tone. It was a small, black two-seater sports' car.

"Borrowed it. Hop in," Bonnie replied while unlocking the vehicle with the button controller.

"Borrowed it from who?" the redhead inquired as Bonnie reached over and actually opened her door for her.

"Don't worry about it. Just roll with the punches tonight, little Miss Hero," Bonnie said with a small smile.

"Statements like 'don't worry about it' make me worry about it."

"I didn't steal it for anything like that. We're not going to be the outlaws, Bonnie and Kim or anything like that," the tanned teen remarked.

Kim chuckled a bit despite her nervousness, but the joke was actually made to comfort her. They got in the car and were off for the night. Neither was sure what to expect, even though Bonnie had planned some good times. Was it going to feel like a date? Was it going to feel like a regular time out? What?

--------------

The answer came in an odd way. It was not like a date nor was it like a regular time out. It was a blend, but the important thing was that they had a very good time. They went to a movie and then to a restaurant. Not some small, family restaurant like Kim often went to with Josh, but to a fancy, needed-a-reservation-days-in-advance-to-get-into-it restaurant. It was during that time that they had a nice conversation about the movie they saw, which led to other discussions. The evening was not over there, though.

They went out to a club after that. They danced together, rather closely. Kim did not notice, but she probably would have chalked things up to the sway of the music. Bonnie did not notice either because she was just lost in the moment, enjoying herself immensely. It really was not until Bonnie dropped Kim off that they both realized just how much fun they had that night.

They were not really sure what to say to each other as they sat in the car outside of the Possible house. Bonnie was wondering if she should walk Kim to the door while Kim was wondering if she should thank Bonnie for the fantastic evening. Kim turned to the other cheerleader and Bonnie turned to her.

"I have to tell you, I actually had a great time," the redhead admitted. She felt like she owed Bonnie the truth considering all of the resistance that she had put up about going out with the brunette.

"But," Bonnie said, knowing that was coming. Something that sounded so promising could only be followed by a "but."

"Well…I had a great time and I'd love to hang out with you more like this, but I don't really feel the urge to date you," the adventurer continued, making sure to speak evenly to not flare Bonnie's inferno of a temper.

Bonnie nodded, as if she understood or expected that from Kim. "Before you make that decision, I've got one last thing for the night."

Kim was puzzled. "What?"

Bonnie shot over to Kim and placed a passionate kiss right on her mouth before the redhead had a chance to react. Kim, while stunned for a few seconds, did not pull away once she got her head together. The redhead could not pull away and it was not because she was being held or restrained in some manner because she was not. The kiss just felt so good, so delightful and heavenly, that she had to stay there and experience it completely and fully. She had never felt something so electrifying and satisfying. Bonnie's mouth was soft, demanding, and yet gentle at the same time.

The sweet embrace lasted a little over ten seconds before Bonnie eased away to catch her breath. She stared at Kim, who was not breathing at all now and had a dazed look in her olive eyes. Bonnie could not help smiling to herself. That was just as moving and wonderful as she had imagined it would be. She hoped that it was enough to get through to the hero.

"Um…that was…" Kim could not even think of words to tell Bonnie just what that was. Hell, there might not be any words to describe how that was, the redhead thought.

"Goodnight, Possible," Bonnie said in a whisper of a tone with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah…" Kim agreed and exited the car.

The redhead slowly made her way to the front door of her house. She almost felt dizzy and light from what just happened. Wait, what the hell did just happen? She had just experienced the best kiss of her life from Bonnie? It was surreal.

Bonnie drove off rather satisfied with herself. She was happy to have that one night. Even if nothing came of her and Kim as a couple, she was glad for the night and figured that it would help her get over Kim if it was necessary. At least the slender hero was not a fantasy anymore, something that would have been able to haunt her for all time. She could envision things thanks to that one night and it would help her cope if that was what she had to do. But, she really did not want to have to do that. She wanted Kim to give them a try. She was going to have to wait and see what happened.

----(New day)

Kim and Bonnie were reading in again in Kim's room. They were sitting on the floor, against the bed. Bonnie was actually reading while Kim was mostly looking over at from behind her book; they were still reading The Grapes of Wrath. The redhead was stealing glances at Bonnie because of something that had been plaguing her mind for days now. Well, not really plaguing, but she could not get it off her mind and her consciousness actually begged for more. What was stuck on her mind? The kiss that she shared with the tanned cheerleader.

"Bonnie…" Kim said, but she trailed off because she did not know what to follow that with.

"Hmm?" the brunette answered almost smugly. She was aware what was on Kim's mind and that tickled her internally. She had been congratulating herself for days and was just dying to tell Kim that she wanted more of what Bonnie had to offer, but she was going to hold off. Now was not the time to be an asshole, after all; there were still some chips stacked against her.

"Um…" Kim rubbed her forehead with three fingers as if that would help her say what was on her mind. She could not find the right words, though.

"Just say it, Possible. I mean, I think we've gotten to a point where we can just come right out and say crap to each other," Bonnie pointed out. God, she had admitted to having feelings for the redhead for crying out loud, so she thought that Kim should be able to come right out and say that she liked the kiss.

Kim looked away, almost as if she was embarrassed with what was going on. How could she just say it? She did not even know what she wanted to say. She felt so confused and lost, like she had been dropped in the middle of a desert from a plane without being told what desert and without any equipment.

Bonnie sighed and put her book down. She moved closer to the hero while Kim made sure to keep her eyes to the floor. Bonnie, deciding to be bold since she could practically read Kim's mind, reached out and turned Kim's head toward her. She leaned in close to Kim.

"I know what you want," Bonnie whispered, her mouth was tantalizingly close to Kim's lips. The redhead gulped and willed herself not to blush from embarrassment and nervousness.

"You do?" Kim muttered while forcing herself not to close the small gap between them.

"Of course, but before I give you what you want, you have to tell me something."

"What?"

"Are you willing to give us a try?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie…I'm not…" Kim could not get the rest of the sentence out.

"Gay? Me neither. Imagine that," the brunette remarked. She did not think of herself as homosexual because she was pretty sure that she was attracted to guys as well as Kim. Maybe there were other women out there that would catch her eye, but for the moment, Kim dominated her thoughts.

"But, you like me," Kim pointed out.

"I do, I really do. It doesn't mean I'm gay. So, are you willing to give us a try?" Bonnie inquired again.

"I'm with Josh," Kim replied.

"You'll have to dump him if you want this," the tanned female commented.

Kim thought about it. She had a decent relationship with Josh, but she could not get Bonnie off of her mind since that kiss. It felt like nothing she had ever had with another person. It was like she instantly connected with Bonnie and she would like to explore that. She would like to know what it meant, which she guessed meant that she would have to dismiss Josh.

Was she really willing to end a decent relationship with Josh to step into the unknown with Bonnie? Well, it was either that or let the kiss tear at her psyche for years and she knew that it would do that for at least years. She would probably regret not finding out just what the kiss and connection meant. She could not pass it up.

"I'm willing to give this a try," Kim decided.

"Good girl," Bonnie said with a chuckle before leaning in and giving Kim a kiss just as explosive as the first one.

The feel of the kiss told Kim that she had made the right decision; it felt such as wonderful as the first one, if not more so than the first one. She needed to get to the bottom of the emotions that she was feelings thanks to Bonnie. Could it be possible that she liked Bonnie just as much as Bonnie like her, but she never realized it? Well, she was going to find out. Bonnie was going to try to make sure Kim came to a positive conclusion and that they had a good, long relationship together.

--------------

The end.

So, who's up for a sequel with no real plot, just a walk through of Bonnie and Kim's relationship? If so, throw some ideas my way for it since I have an idea for just 10 chapters and those would not go anywhere really.


End file.
